


Crime and Punishment

by LogosMinusPity



Series: FangRai Forever [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: fangrai-forever, F/F, FangRai Forever, Handcuffs, Prompt Fill, Smut, prompt 148
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogosMinusPity/pseuds/LogosMinusPity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fangrai Forever Prompt #148: Handcuffs - Lightning or Fang use Light’s handcuffs in an interesting way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmorgana/gifts).



> This is for fmo...because I blame you for making me write this. All the blame for you. A lot for the rest of chat, too, though.

_Click._

Lightning knew that sound better than anyone else.  It was part of her job, part of what she dealt with on a nearly a day-to-day basis.  She didn’t need the telltale press of cold metal against her wrist to let her know what had just happened, didn’t need to feel the futile resistance of her skin and bone against that said metal to let her know that the unthinkable had just occurred.

She did, however, need to crane her head back around in order to confirm to herself just _who_ had managed to handcuff her.

“Fang.” Her voice was even, an even as she could manage given the incredulity of the situation and her rising temper. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

If Fang was aware of the potential danger she was in from a very disgruntled and overworked Lightning that had just gotten home from work, she didn’t show it.

Green eyes glinted as they looked down at her, and Fang’s voice was low and husky. “Thought we’d have a bit of fun, _officer_.”

But it was only one wrist that was cuffed, inescapably caught by the its partner cuff that was clinched around one bedpost, nearest to the night table where Lightning had only just gotten to set down some of her things upon getting home.

Lightning threw out her other arm, but Fang had clearly already been tracking it.  One powerful hand darted forward, snatching her free wrist and quickly pinning it behind her.  Lightning struggled against it, trying to slip and break from Fang’s grasp, now intent on reversing their positions and showing Fang who was truly in charge, but it was no use.

“Don’t,” commanded Fang.  Her eyes were wide and dilated now, the normally bright and verdant green a darker and shadowed jade.

Lightning flexed one last time, but even she knew how meaningless it was now.  Her arm was caught behind her back, stuck at an awkward angle against the bedpost and held by a stronger grip than her own.

The only question now was, what was Fang going to do next?

The Oerban closed the distance between them, moving her head to the side at the last second to begin pressing firm but fluttering kisses along the line of Lightning's jaw.  Fang’s tongue darted out every so often as if to taste the skin, and she periodically drew her lips back enough to nip at the sensitive skin below and around her ear.

Lightning tried to turn away, to protest her irritation, but instead found herself leaning into Fang, automatically angling her neck even while her wrists still flexed against their respective restraints.

The grip against her wrist remained secure and unforgiving, but Fang’s other, free, hand drifted upward.  It slowly undid the first few buttons of her jacket, and then the collar was pulled back, and Lightning had a moment to feel Fang’s breath—hot and heavy against her skin—before lips replaced themselves on her neck, where only fabric had been but seconds earlier.

Lightning felt her nostrils flare as she inhaled quickly and sharply.

Fang continued moving her mouth slowly downward toward Lightning’s clavicle, all the while exposing more pale skin to the open air as she methodically undid the buttons to Lightning’s uniform jacket and the white-collared shirt beneath it.

The links on the handcuff clinked as Lightning continued to pull against them, muscles flexing and testing while Fang kissed and licked and sucked her way from neck to sternum.

And then she pulled back, and Lightning was able to take a moment, and look at the state of herself.

Her uniform jacket and the corresponding shirt underneath it hung open loosely, revealing skin that was starkly flushed against the color of a lacy black bra, and a clear path of red marks that traced where Fang’s mouth had followed.

Fang’s gaze was now focused downward from Lightning’s face, and her free hand pressed against the soft lace, her fingers and thumb toying with the nipple that lay just beneath the fabric.  Lightning instinctively squirmed, and the grip against her wrist tightened, keeping her in place despite her writhing.

The hand against her bra moved, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt fingers drag slowly against her breast and push aside bra strap and cup alike.

A moment later and her eyes snapped back open when Fang covered her exposed nipple with her mouth.  She tried to look down at the head of messy hair just below her chin, but found her head rolling backward as her eyes found the ceiling instead.

She could feel a tongue, hot and wet, dance against the skin, only to be replaced a moment later by the lightest grazing of teeth.  Her chest heaved, her pulse racing while her skin broke out in a faint sweat from a deep and inner heat that ran through her veins.

While Fang moved on to her other breast, Lightning became cognizant of Fang’s hand moving even further south.  As her belt was expertly unfastened and and her pants were forcefully pushed halfway down her legs, her focus sharpened onto just what Fang was continuing to do with her hand.

Fingernails and calluses ran against her taut stomach, down over the top of her leg, and then paused momentarily before rubbing over and against her clit through the underwear that she still had on.  Then the hand moved back and away, and Lightning pulled against the restraints that held her own hands in place, but to no avail.

She groaned instead, and tilted her head further back as Fang repeated the same pattern with her fingers, grazing against her hip bones, running down her thighs, and then pressing tauntingly between her legs and to the remaining fabric that had long since become wet with desire.

It was the ultimate torture, and despite her intents otherwise, Lightning soon found herself desperately jutting her hips into Fang’s hand as alternating prickles of hot sweat washed over her skin, and her stomach clenched with want.

It was only once she let out a wordless and plaintive whimper that Fang moved up from her chest and toward her ear.

“Hmmm?”

It was low hum, a taunting question that made her want to grind her teeth.

She let out a low sound of displeasure, and felt Fang’s lips tickle against the curve of her ear as she managed to growl out a response. “Don’t you even...”

Fang began down the same pathway with her hand again, and Lightning’s hips jumped against the touch, while her breath came in short and shallow gasps.

“Fang...”

She couldn’t keep enduring this.  It was almost assuredly going to kill her.  She _needed_ Fang to do more.  Couldn’t the thrice-damned woman see that?

But of course she could.  And of course she knew as much.  It was that she chose to taunt instead.

“Say it.” Fang whispered, her voice deliciously heavy and low. “Say it, Lightning.”

Lightning stiffened against Fang, her pride unwilling to give in to what she knew Fang wanted, but then she shuddered helplessly as those fingers teased her yet again.  Her resolve crumbled before her overwhelming desire.

“Fang...Fang, please.”

Even to her own ears, her voice was a desperate and pleading whine, and she heard Fang chuckle against her neck and she planted more wet kisses across her skin, her hand finally— _finally_ —moving to pull down that last barrier of underwear.

“Fang,” she gasped, some sense of frustration returning to her briefly. “I swear, I am going to make you pay—”

She choked and inhaled sharply as those fingers replaced themselves against her, and all thoughts of retribution evaporated from her mind in an instant.  Every last thought was focused on that hand and the now constant and steady pressure against her clit.

Her legs began to shake terribly, a sweet pleasure rising in her core as Fang’s fingers continued moving against her, drawing circles that were both equally wonderful and terrible.  Her back arched, driving the bedpost into an unsuspecting shoulder blade, but she could care less.  Her hands made fists, strained mindlessly against handcuff and hand alike, and she was only vaguely aware that Fang’s mouth had resumed its lazy ministrations along her breast.

Her breath caught and held in her throat, and her muscles all along her legs and through her torso tensed together, while a sharp and powerful pleasure rose from within her core, overwhelming her senses. 

She could take no more.  Her lungs were screaming for air and her muscles were quaking with the endless strain.

And then she was finally coming, and stars exploded beneath her closed eyelids as she climaxed.

The breath exhaled from her lungs in a loud whoosh, and she fell against Fang, exhausted but pleased.  She dug the fingers of her free hand— _since when had Fang let go of it?_ —into Fang’s shoulder for support as her muscles periodically continued to quiver and her heartbeat thudded loudly in her ears.

_Click._

Her other hand was free, and she slung it, too, around Fang, gripping the back of her neck while the woman gently turned and placed her onto the bed, a mess of exposed skin with clothes half-on and half-off, caught in a post-coital calm.

It was the soft press of lips to her hand that made Lightning finally reopen her eyes.

Fang was stretched out alongside her, and had taken Lightning’s wrist in hand—the one that had been handcuffed.  The skin was red and raw, the result of her inadvertent and futile battle against the metal restraint.  Fang kissed the angry skin gently in silent remorse.

Criminal handcuffs were not meant for bedplay.

“You,” said Lightning, narrowing her eyes in calculation as she responded to the unspoken apology.  There were already more than a few thoughts running through her mind. “You’ll get your just desserts yet.”

She felt Fang shiver at the unspoken promise, and then Lightning reached back around her neck, pulling the taller woman on top of her and pushing her lips in for a deep kiss.

There would be time enough yet for payback.


End file.
